What She Loves Best
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: In which Metal Sonic feels love, Shard gets fixed up, and Omega feels jealousy.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Except Fawna.

What she loves best

Red lights were flashing, alarms blaring all over the base. the clicking of heels was barely audible over all the noise. If Fawna could find the rest of the team, she'd feel better. Having Shadow nearby always brought comfort in times of life and death. He may be gruff, but he looked out for her. Fawna had a second to realize what the noise was before she felt her body crash into the wall. After falling to the floor, she was reluctant to get up. As she lay there, black and white feet stopped in front of her. As her gaze rose her fear gave way to excitement.

_Those beautiful legs... That shining body... And such a handsome face..._

Lucky for her, the robot hadn't noticed her. If she had to guess why she hadn't died yet, she'd say he was busy processing something. The more she looked at Metal Sonic, the hotter she felt. That unit had been the subject of more fantasies than she cared to admit.

"Oh my..."

Breathing heavy, she shakily got to her feet. Careful not to disturb him, she stood before him. Ears perked and listening for anything, she reached a hand out to lay it on the side of his mouthless muzzle. Her gentle touch went unnoticed as his eyes continued scanning something. With the knowledge that her life could very well be forfeit, she leaned forward. Soft lips met cold metal in one of the strangest kisses ever shared. Red within black eyes widened a fraction as the scanning was interrupted.

"Agent Fawna!" The deep voice accompanying footsteps could only belong to Shadow. "What are you doing?"

Fawna pulled away from Metal Sonic with a small jump. She hadn't expected anyone to come along at that moment.

"I was only... Well, I..."

The roar of Metal Sonic's engines interrupted her explanation as he flew off. Silence stretched between the two before Shadow broke it.

"Congratulations, Agent Fawna. You single-handedly caused Metal Sonic to retreat."

"It was nothing really. I just... really like robots."

Shadow raised an eyeridge, staring at her blushing face. What he'd seen wasn't what he'd call liking robots. It seemed more likely she was in love with Metal Sonic. With her reason for joining up with G.U.N., it wasn't terribly surprising.

"Well, we need to help clean up the building. Most of Dr. Eggman's robots have been destroyed. Now that Metal Sonic is no longer here, I should report to Commander Towers."

Fawna nodded and waited for the lecture she was sure Shadow would give her. Metal Sonic was Eggman's finest creation. She shouldn't have been kissing him. Shadow smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't let Rouge or Commander Towers find out. You'll never hear the end of it."

Fawna watched his back as he left her to her business. He was much sweeter than his reputation led one to believe. You just had to get him at the right time. Still smiling, Fawna went to join the others cleaning up the building.

It wasn't long before Shadow was dragging her out to meet up with Shard. Something had happened to him, and nobody could find Sir Charles. As a result, it was up to her to fix him. In no time at all, she found herself in front of Sir Charles' house. Shadow left her there with a simple order to return as soon as possible. Nervously, she pushed the door open. Going into the hedgehog's home while he wasn't there felt wrong to her. Shard had more or less invited her, but it still felt as though she was doing something wrong. Nevertheless, she went into the house and looked for Shard.

The robot was in the living room, lying on the floor. Whatever had beaten on him had done a fine job. One of his arms was off, a metallic spine was bent, and his eyes didn't seem to be working. Shard pointed his cannon at her, startling her.

"I'm here to fix you up," she said. "Sir Charles has gone missing, and I-"

"It's fine," Shard said. He allowed the cannon to fall to the floor with a loud thud. "Sorry 'bout that. Can't be too careful." Shard weakly laughed.

Fawna knelt at his side and looked him over. Seeing the robot in such terrible shape tugged at her heartstrings.

"Where's he keep all his tools?"

"Back room. Says it's so they don't bother any guests."

Fawna hurried into what she believed was the back room. Tools and half-built machines lay around on the tables. Half-wishing she'd brought Shard with her, Fawna began selecting what she needed. Shard had his head turned in her direction as she hauled the things into the living room.

"Sorry about that. I'd help but-"

"No you won't." Her voice was stern. "You're injured and it's my duty to fix you up. I can move a few tools by myself."

Setting them down at Shard's side, she leaned over him. Seeing no other way, she sighed.

"I'm going to have to shut you off for the time being," she said. "I don't see any other way I'm going to fix all this."

Shard nodded once and waited. Guilt tearing through her body, Fawna used the crystal on his torso to shut down his systems. She felt horrible doing such a thing to him, even if she had no choice in the matter. After that was done, she set to work on his body. Figuring out how exactly he'd been put together in the first place was hard. Sir Charles truly was a genius with machines. Playing with what was one of his greatest creations made her feel worse. By the time she was finished, she only hoped she had done it properly. Rebuilding another's robot wasn't exactly something she had thought about doing. Polishing them was another matter entirely.

Shard woke when she was polishing him to perfection. The rubbing felt nice, or at least he thought it did. Once more, she felt herself growing hot in a Metal Sonic's presence. Only this unit had a voice to tease her with.

"You really like robots, huh." It wasn't a question. "Explains why you're always around Omega, at least. But wouldn't you prefer a slender, sleek form like myself?"

Fawna felt her face grow hotter as he teased her. It was tempting, but Omega depended on her. She was his maintenance out on the mission. And her heart belonged to someone else already.

"Ah. Mmmm. That feels nice."

Fawna looked up to see green hearts in his eyes. Literally. Giggling, she continued rubbing his lower torso.

"Know what you'd see if I wasn't made of metal?"

Before he could continue and as her face flushed even deeper, the door opened. Sir Charles came in with a grumpy looking Shadow.

"Are you all right Shard?" The older hedgehog was looking at him with concern. Shard was, in a sense, his only son. "Did you repair him?"

"Yes, Sir." Fawna saluted the inventor. Her face was still flushed, and she knew everyone could see it.

"We should get her over here more often," Shard practically sang. "Her touch is heavenly."

"The last thing you need is to be spoiled," Sir Charles huffed. "Thank you, Fawna."

"I apologize if I've put anything out of place."

Shadow grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the house. He didn't need to ask why she'd been blushing. She had a tendency of doing that exact thing when she worked on Omega. He just hoped her reactions didn't get the team into any trouble at some point in time.

"So, where was he?" Fawna almost didn't want to ask.

Shadow glanced at her before sighing. It was something he didn't really want to talk about. At least she wouldn't laugh at him. Unlike a certain bat.

"Sir Charles had gotten lost last night. He's just important enough for people to get worried when that happens. So, G.U.N. sent me out to look for him." The faintest hint of a blush came to his cheeks then. "Don't tell anyone what I'm about to say, all right?" Once Fawna had nodded he continued. "He'd gotten drunk last night, and went for a walk. Before he knew what was happening, he was lost. Unable to find his way home, he wandered around in a drunken state before texting his brother to tell him he was lost. Jules called, and so I went after him. Why they didn't just track his phone is beyond me."

"How's that embarrassing?"

"I was sent to look for someone because they got lost while being drunk." Shadow spoke each word clearly, as if they were something she had to memorize. "How is that not humiliating? If he'd been taken or killed, I'd understand. But drunk? Nothing could possibly be more insulting!"

Fawna really didn't know what to say. When Shadow got like this, she never quite understood how he'd been insulted. Maybe it had something to do with his title of Ultimate Life Form. In any case, he fell silent as they continued walking.

"Metal Sonic's been seen in the city!" Some random passerby was yelling to one of his friends. Fawna looked over there at the same time as Shadow.

Setting off at a run, or a skate for Shadow, the two contacted Rouge and Omega. Sonic would probably be there, but you couldn't be too careful with Metal Sonic. When he showed, other Egg-something-or-anothers usually followed. The entire group arrived at the scene to see Metal Sonic standing behind NICOLE. It looked almost as though the hologram was trying to protect him. Her presence was good enough for the Freedom Fighters, and the military.

"He's not going to hurt anyone!" she yelled. Sonic and Sally exchanged glances. As far as most everyone was concerned, NICOLE'd jumped off the deep end.

Metal Sonic was no longer paying any heed to anyone around him. He'd spotted his target. Against Eggman's wishes and to the surprise of everyone else, he walked right up to Fawna. Confusion filled her expression until he held something out to her. What she saw in his hand made her laugh. Five dead flowers with broken stems were clutched in his fist. Smiling, she accepted them. Leaning forward, she planted the second kiss he'd ever received on his metal muzzle.

"I feel an abstract emotion," Omega said from his place beside Rouge.

"Don't worry," Shadow said. "I feel it all the time."

"Permission to destroy smaller blue unit?"

"Denied." Rouge was having troubles keeping the smile off her face. It was too cute. Definitely abnormal, but cute.

Fawna was oblivious to the rest of her team as she pulled away from Metal Sonic. He seemed to be processing something again. Everyone only hoped it wasn't a bad something. Finally, he turned away and left.

"That's why he was here?" Sonic's disbelief showed through his tone. "So he could give a dead handful of flowers to a deer?"

"Agent Fawna," Shadow corrected. "He seems to have grown an indescribable fondness for her."

"I'm going to return to headquarters now," she said. Being the center of attention wasn't something she liked. Especially when it had anything to do with her unusual fondness for robots. She'd barely gotten a few feet before Omega lifted her onto his shoulder and carried her.

"I am in need of maintenance," he stated. "You are my repair-girl."

Fawna smiled and held the flowers to her chest. Metal Sonic may have taken her heart, but there was something special for Omega. He was dear to her. Partially lying atop him, she hugged him as best as she could.

"You're my other favorite, Omega."

**I'm not fond of OC's. In fact, I generally try to avoid stories using them. But I had this ever-growing urge to write one. So here she is. Any thoughts?**


End file.
